Please Don't Go
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: Rejection can bring about a few deep feelings. However, for Alvin, his case is different. Now that Simon's decided to end their little flings, Alvin is determined to make their last encounter one they both won't forget. Cowritten with Winddragon Eternal.


' _Siiiimon, please! Just one more time, I promise!"_

 _"Uh-uh. No way Alvin. You said that last time and look at what good that brought."_

 _Alvin let out a desperate whine, dropping to his knees and clasping his hands together. "Pleeeease? I really, really mean it this time! I swear!"_

 _Watching his older brother groveling at his feet, Simon sighed and shook his head. "Geez. You're such a baby… Fine. But after this we're done, you hear me? Only one more."_

 _"Oh, thank you! Thank you Si!" In an instant, Alvin was back on his feet, giving Simon the tightest hug he could manage. "You just go to the room and make sure you're ready!"_

 _"Wait… what about Theo?" Simon asked._

 _"Don't you worry your head about our little butterball… There's nothing he won't do for a couple of caramel chocolate bars. I might have asked him to do a movie marathon in the den…" Alvin winked, before giving Simon a pat on the rump._

 _"Now go. Chop chop. You've only got ten minutes."_

* * *

Talked into it again…

Simon let out a groan as he looked over himself in the mirror. Alvin, that scheming little manipulator he was, got his way again. Ugh. Why did it have to be him Alvin came crawling to whenever Brittany wasn't putting out?

Although… Simon bit his lip softly. Admittedly, he did look good in this sweater Alvin bought. A light shade of gray, it covered most of his front half, stopping about mid-thigh on him. From the back, however, it was almost completely bare, only held up by a thin string tied in a bow around his neck. It barely did anything to cover his rear, leaving more than half of it exposed.

'Relax… at least no one's going to see you.' He thought to himself as he finished his self inspection. He did a little twirl, blushing while the sweater hugged every last inch of his curves. Already he could feel the growth throbbing in between his legs.

Am I really going all out for this? Simon thought. He glanced at the little compact box on the desk, heart racing. To do it, or not to it?

Oh heck. Alvin could wait a little while longer.

…

"Siiiiimooon? Ready or not, hereeee I come!" The door swung open, with Alvin barging in.

His jaw almost touched the floor immediately.

There, perched on his bed, Simon was panting and groaning. Clad in just that sweater, Alvin had a clear view of Simon preparing himself. His boner was on the rise beneath his shirt as he watched Simon feverishly fingering himself, laying flat on his back with his legs up in the air, a bottle of lube at his side, some of it clearly dripping from Simon's hole. All that squirming and whining…

Simon looked up, blushing at the sight of his brother watching him. Then again, his cheeks were already a bright red - from the rouge powdered on his face. In fact, as Alvin got a better look at Simon, his brother's face was all touched up, adorned with the stage makeup he and his brothers sometimes applied before a live performance.

"Ohhh wow… Damn, Si, you look good! Having fun without me, eh?" Alvin licked his lips as he closed the door behind himself, making sure to lock it as he went forward to Simon's bed.

"S-Shut it, you… I'm not going to be sore like last time." Simon grit his teeth as he growled at Alvin, his head lowered in pleasure as his fingers delved deeper in his rear. "Aah… I couldn't sit down right the whole day after."

"Awwwh, and yet you're still three fingers deep." Alvin commented as he threw his shirt off to the side, now only wearing his boxers as he licked his lips. "You keep that up. Alvie wants to watch his show~"

Simon growled at him again, a blush settled on his face now as he complied. Alvin didn't even bother mentioning the work he had done… Putting the stage makeup on himself wasn't exactly an easy feat. And the coup de grace, the hot pink lipstick on his lips, that was more than a tad demoralizing at the time.

"That's some pretty good lipstick," said Alvin, scooting a little closer to Simon. "I don't remember getting this for you." He brushed a finger gently over Simon's lips, listening to his brother shudder. When he brought his finger up to his mouth, he could taste the flavour of cherry gloss. "Brittany's?"

"She… she owes me a favour or two," Simon moaned. He continued either way, pumping his fingers in and out of himself more as he watched Alvin free his cock from his underwear. Why did he have to be so big…?

"Hey, you're gonna feel it soon anyway. Just make sure it doesn't have any problems getting inside." Alvin said, a little grin on his face as he spread his legs some, caressing his balls through his underwear. With his other hand, he slowly worked it up and down that pulsating shaft of his, precum already dribbling out of its tip. Simon forced himself to look away.

"Alvin… you're such an ass." Simon mumbled as he closed his eyes tight. Just the thought of watching Alvin play with himself… He couldn't let himself get too attached to it.

That proved hard, however, when he felt Alvin's hands on his butt cheeks. "Oh yeah? Keep those eyes closed and I'll show you how much of an ass I can be." The next thing Simon knew, he could feel Alvin's cock pulsing right in between his cheeks, grinding up against him with quick thrusts.

It didn't take long for Alvin to start moaning softly as he moved his hands up to Simon's thighs, right where the sweater ended. "Heh… I could get used to this, you know. Too bad you're making this the last time~" Alvin spoke, leaning forward. Simon trembled as he felt his approach, only to moan his name quietly as he felt Alvin's lips touch his neck for a short moment.

"Don't you dare tease me, Alvin… I'm not Brittany." Simon huffed as he tilted his head to the side hopefully. "Oh I'll say. Brittany is a whole lot harder to get this excited." Alvin teased him, his warm breath tickling Simon's neck as he spoke, all while hotdogging his shaft between his soft cheeks.

Simon groaned, trying his best to fight his own growing arousal. Despite his best efforts, Alvin had managed to make his shaft grow stiff and hard in no time, bulging against the sweater and throbbing as it stained the material with precum.

"Gah… Squeeze your cheeks a little, will ya? I wanna be super hard before I ream you." Alvin huffed, playing around with Simon's thighs as he continued his rough grinding, letting the whole of his cock pass over Simon's quivering hole a few times, brushing against his fingers as well. Simon only nodded his head and did as requested, reveling in Alvin's moans as he peeked his eyes open enough to watch him.

Alvin was still looking right at his face, eyes half-lidded with a lustful desire. Simon curled his toes a little in anticipation.

As much as he told himself he didn't like it… He always found himself giving in to Alvin's desperate, kind pleads and promises. "Alvin… please…. I-I'm ready."

"Already?" Alvin grinned a little wider as he cupped Simon's cheek with a paw, leaning forward until their noses touched. "My my, Si. Where's your sense of sentiment? Big bro wants this last go to last."

At that, Alvin moved up Simon's body, his cock bobbing freely as he then sat down on Simon's chest. As he did, his balls ended up resting right on Simon's face, filling his nose with a light scent of musk. "Now then, since you're so eager to have it, what say you give your big brother Alvie some loving with your mouth, huh?"

Simon winced, but soon found himself blushing heavily, even through the makeup, as he took in Alvin's smell. "Gah… You're really making this hard for me, Alvin, you know that?" He took hold of his brother's cock, slowly pumping it with a clenched fist.

"I… I don't care… hahhhhn… fuck…" Alvin moaned, edging closer to his brother's face. He could feel the warm breath on his member, feel the tip of Simon's tongue grazing along his soft flesh.

Then he felt something wet and slippery as he slid deep into his brother's mouth. Simon's lips looked so lush and delicious, all bright and painted pink with the lipstick. Although right now, with the way he worked his mouth, some of that lipstick was rubbing off.

And boy did it feel… amazing.

Alvin arched his back slightly as he moved his hand down, grasping Simon softly by his hair. He moaned and held his head back as he bucked his hips forward into his brother's mouth. "Ahhh yeah… Who's dick do you love~?" Alvin huffed, stirring his hips around a little. Simon's response was to double his efforts, letting his tongue work up and down the underside of Alvin's cock as he bobbed his head lightly.

"That's right! Now k-keep suckin' on me!"

"Mmmphh...mmmmpph-mmm!" With his mouth stuffed full, Simon's voice only came out as a muffled moan. He fought back every urge to gag, even with the warm milky strands of pre already coursing down his throat. Any second now…

"Oh goshhh…. I can't…" Alvin bucked his hips harder, forcing his brother to deepthroat. One more thrust, and he was howling from the climax that finally reached its peak. Alvin could feel all that pent up jizz finally come to burst, flooding his brother's warm mouth and even bathing his own member. "Ahhhh…."

Shifting his hips, Alvin let out one more thrust before pulling away from Simon. He panted, collapsing on the bed as Simon did the same. From his position lying down, Alvin tilted his head up, glancing at his cock. It looked like a huge red slippery thing with all those lipstick marks and drool covering every inch.

"Hope you liked your starters, Si…"

"Gah…" Simon was catching his breath, while cleaning up the remaining trickles of jizz leaking from the corners of his lips. "You could've least told me… I wasn't ready. I expected you to last a little longer before losing it."

"Sorry bro," Alvin sighed. "But do you know how many days it's been since my last fap? Days!"

Simon rolled his eyes. "Oh stop being such a drama queen, Alvin. I heard you trying to jerk off in the bathroom only yesterday."

"Yeah, and I woulda finished if you hadn't started knocking." Alvin huffed. "So that one was your fault, Si."

Simon just rolled his eyes, letting out a grunt as he sat up. "That should carry you long enough until Brittany likes you again."

He yelped, however, when Alvin made him lay down on his back.

"You see how hard I am still? We're not done yet, Simon~" Alvin cooed, booping Simon's nose softly.

"W-What?! Alvin, wait, you already-"

Alvin rolled Simon over, having him flat on his belly with his legs spread just enough for him to fit in the middle. Alvin let out a little hum as he spread apart Simon's butt cheeks, staring at his stretched out hole. "Ohhh yeah… I'm about to ruin you good, bro~" Alvin teased, ignoring Simon's protests as he laid out on top of Simon, bringing his tip to Simon's entrance and grinding harshly against him. In no time, Alvin managed to have himself buried deep inside of his little brother, his head resting atop Simon's as he held him down completely, moaning all the way.

"Oh jeez, Si, you still feel amazing~!"

Down below, Simon whimpered and bit down on his pillow, one eye closed as Alvin began to pound at his ass. Even after making himself as loose as he could on his own, Alvin still felt like he was stretching him beyond his limit. And every little movement he made filled his body with a wild surge of pleasure that brought the promise of an intense climax.

"Aaaah, please Alvin… Hurry!" Simon begged, claws tearing softly at the blankets below. "I'm gonna burst at this rate!"

"Better burst then, Simon. I'm only halfway in!" Alvin threw his head back with an ecstatic moan, his claws lightly grazing on Simon's ass. "I'm sure you can take it all for our last go, right Simon~? I wanna be balls deep inside of you!"

Simon nearly chewed through his pillow as he fought to keep himself quiet. Not only was his body assaulted with pleasure from Alvin's nonstop fucking, but the same motion was causing him to grind his throbbing shaft into the bed below. All of that pre he had leaked must have been making a stain at this point…

"Grr… come ooon… I wanna hear you cum, Simon!" Alvin growled, huffing and rutting into Simon's hole faster, hellbent on making him scream in bliss. "If you don't cum then…. Then… then I'll just fuck you again! And I'll just keep cumming in you over and over!"

Alvin's threats, as well as his grunts and moans, drowned out the sound he yearned for. As he got rougher on Simon, the poor munk below ended up screaming into his pillow, his cock throbbing intensely as he creamed himself and his sweater. Simon couldn't even plead for him to stop, the afterglow hitting him hard enough to leave him in a daze.

"A-Alvin, stooop…! I came already!" Simon whimpered, groaning as he tried his best to endure Alvin's rough humping. Lucky for him, Alvin had heard him and slowed himself down. "What? No way!" He yanked himself from Simon's ass, rolling him over on his back. Sure enough, there was that big dark stain right on Simon's crotch, growing steadily as his cock throbbed beneath the sweater.

"Oh, come on, I was supposed to do it when you do!" Alvin complains, grabbing the hem of the sweater and lifting it. "Duuude… your dick's all covered in it." Alvin huffed, giving Simon's tip a few pokes.

Simon whined as his tender shaft throbbed against Alvin's fingers. "Gah, l-leave me alone… I'm spent." Alvin, however, ignored him. Instead, his light touching gradually became deliberate caressing, mainly around the base. "Ohhh no, Simon. You ain't blowing your load and leaving me hard and horny."

Before he could squirm away, Simon yelped as Alvin lifted his legs up until his knees were at either side of his head. Immobile once more, Simon was helpless as he watched Alvin line himself up with his hole once more. "Y-You got to cum in my mouth! Isn't that enough?!" Simon yelped, only to bite his lip as Alvin delved inside of his back entrance again.

"Gaah… You know me, Si. I can't leave a hole empty~!" Alvin huffed as he planted his paws atop Simon's thighs, making sure his legs stayed up and out of the way. "Now just hold on! I'll be quick so I can cum too!"

Simon only groaned, having no choice but to endure Alvin's brutal plowing, forced to watch Alvin's pleasure filled face as he ravaged his asshole… he couldn't say he didn't enjoy it, especially with how he could clearly see his shaft growing stiff yet again. Alvin had the optimal position to absolutely ream his prostate, and each thrust brought him closer and closer to doing just that.

Then, it happened.

Alvin's balls slapped against Simon's rear, fully buried inside of him. The force against that tender bundle of nerves forced a scream from Simon, his back arched as much as he could manage as Alvin suddenly kissed him on the lips.

Mouths locked together, both brothers were moaning into each other's maws as pleasure seared through their bodies. Alvin hooked his claws into Simon's thighs, scratching him slightly as he pulled him a little closer, hilting him once again.

Even with his glasses still on his face, Simon's vision was faltering, growing foggy as a few tears welled in his eyes. The sheer bliss that surged through his body like lightning… And the thought that it would all be over soon...

"Aah… H-Hey, what's wrong?"

Simon blinked a few time, sniffing as he wiped his eyes. Alvin had a look of concern on his face, having stopped himself completely. "I-I'm not hurting you, right?! Oh God, Simon! Simon I'm sorry!" Alvin released him, quickly pulling Simon into a hug. "You could have told me it hurt! I woulda stopped!

"W-Wha… Alvin, Alvin I'm alright." Simon said, wiping his nose. "You heard me moaning, didn't you?"

Alvin shook his head. "No… I got carried away! I was so focused on myself, I didn't even bother to- Hmmf!"

Now it was his turn to be quiet. Simon had kissed him to shut him up. "Alvin… I'm fine. Just a little overwhelmed." He said, moving his hand to rest it on Alvin's bare chest. "I just ended up thinking how we wouldn't do this anymore and… well…" Simon bit his lip softly. "Alvin… If you can make me cum again… I'll consider keeping this little secret between us going."

Alvin whimpered as he looked over Simon's body, then right in his eyes. "I thought I hurt you… I don't wanna do that…" he says softly.

"You're not listening to me." Simon prodded Alvin's nose firmly. "I'm not hurt, Alvin. And I… I want us to keep this up. So, please, continue."

Nodding his head slowly, Alvin wiped his face once more before he laid on his back. "Y-You can ride me, little bro. And lose the sweater. I wanna see all of you as we cum~"

With a renewed blush, Simon slid out of that sweater, tossing it to the side. Alvin let out a little whistle as his eyes loomed over Simon's body. "God damn, Simon… look at you!"

"S-Spare me the flattery, you've done plenty." Simon huffed, adjusting himself until he could feel Alvin throbbing against his rump again. "No turning back this time, no matter what."

"Simon, I…" Alvin fell silent, nodding his head as he moved his hands to Simon's hips. "Go ahead, little bro. I wanna watch you have your fun."

Giving a soft smile, Simon placed his hands atop Alvin's chest, raising himself up before he sat down on his brother's cock again, this time managing to take him in straight to the base. Simon arched his back, claws gently hooked into Alvin's fur as he started to ride him, bouncing on his cock slowly.

"Ohh my… it's definitely better this way." Simon sighed, a hand resting on his belly as he continued moving. He was able to feel every last inch of Alvin's length throbbing on his inner walls, so much so that he must've been close to another orgasm.

Alvin just nodded, letting himself moan now as he reached for Simon's pulsing length. "Gah, I can't remember the last time I got to go this deep!" He said, pointing Simon's dick right at his face. "Keep going Si!"

"Hmph. Come on Alvin… You aren't holding back now, are you?" Simon leaned back, his hands resting on Alvin's thighs as he continued riding, rhythmically clenching on and releasing that shaft. "I want to feel it just as much…" he said.

"Simon, you're milking it already…!" Alvin huffed, sitting up until he was hugging Simon tight as he gave a few thrusts up into Simon's motions, making their bodies rock and bounce against the bed. His hold only tightened when Simon pulled him into another kiss. This time, their tongues fought against each other, pushing and rubbing around, traveling between mouths and trading spit, all while Simon tried his best to keep the two of them close to bursting.

Alvin's paws traveled up Simon's body, keeping his little brother locked in their smooch as he held his head to the side some, managing to get his tongue in a little further. Their muffled moans grew with their increasing panting. Alvin's constant thrusting nearly synced with Simon's bounces, their slightly sweaty bodies pressed together in a tight embrace, and even their tongue wrestling had their pleasure on the rise. That mutual heat forming deep in their loins, building and building like a flame until…

"I-I can't hold it! I caaan't!" Alvin moaned out loud, breaking their kiss as he took control once more. This time, he kept his tight hold on Simon's body as he laid on top of him, practically ramming Simon down into the bed with his last few thrusts, making sure to kiss his neck a few times as he hilted one final time.

As soon as he did, Simon had to arch up his back as Alvin's hot seed began to flow right into his eager hole, doing his best to keep his rear up in order to get it all in as deep as possible. Though Alvin's kissing and rutting against his prostate made him too go over the edge, his whole body tensing as he ended up letting out his spunk all over their bellies, the sticky white goo clinging to their short fur and remaining.

Once afterglow had its hold on them, all the two munks could do was catch their breath, with Alvin still kissing up Simon's neck.

"Gah… Alvin… I love you." Simon said. He was able to weakly drape his arm over Alvin's body, gently rubbing his back. "I do… So if you ever need the relief, well… You know what to do.

Hearing that, Alvin raised his head. As expected, he was wearing his goofy, happy grin. The one he always had when he was excited about something. He didn't speak though. All he did was lock lips with Simon yet again, holding him in the kiss for a moment before breaking it.

"Dammit, I love you too, Simon! But… I promise I'll try to be more gentle with you next time." He said, nodding his head firmly. "But, uh, I'm sure Theo's still downstairs… We could go and join him if you want. You know, before he wisens up and gets curious."

Simon rolled his eyes, but nodded anyway. "I think that'd be nice, Alvin. But, one request?" Alvin watched him as he climbed off, looking around for their clothes. "What's that Si?"

"Next time… Please don't be too gentle."


End file.
